


Chlorine

by Amikotsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Missing in Action, Presumed Dead, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: Kakashi has been in the government organization known as ANBU for too long. He lost the one good thing in his life, and he's never recovered. Faced with a long-term infiltration and assassination mission, he goes in knowing there's a good chance he's not getting out. What he finds surprises him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Chlorine

Missing In Action. Kakashi ran a hand over the cool granite memorial stone, fingers tracing over the name of his teammate, the deep grooves spelling out Uchiha Obito, as if Kakashi could ever forget his partner's name. It had been Kakashi's responsibility to look after the new recruit, and then their work relationship expanded into a personal relationship that had been the best thing in Kakashi's life since he'd received his promotion to squad leader. He should have expected the loss. The government agency, ANBU, wasn't for everyone. Teams had constant rotations, new recruits always filling in for the missing and deceased. Kakashi had fought for the MIA status rather than KIA. Even after ten years, he still hadn't given up hope, the slippery, dangerous thing that sang in his veins. He missed Obito more than he missed his father; after all, Obito hadn't committed suicide. He'd been left for dead, the person responsible for starting the rockslide that saved Team Ro. Rin and Tenzo were grateful, Rin begging to take Obito's place, but Obito knew all about explosions. Selfishly, Kakashi had wanted to order Rin to take the position, but Obito had insisted. And just like that, the man Kakashi loved was left to die. Obito was too nice for ANBU; at one time, Kakashi had tried suicide drills for hours just to get rid of the man, but Obito persevered. He became a vital member of the team. He'd carved out his own special place in Kakashi's heart, and all Kakashi had left was the gaping hole in his chest and an array of memories.

"You come here every day. It's not good, Kakashi."

Kakashi had his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. There had been a funeral for a recruit in another squad, Obito's cousin, Shisui. Rin walked up to the memorial stone, the resting place for all the lost, the granite slab hidden within the underground building. Ten years, and the hole in his heart had yet to close. He hadn't had a romantic relationship since, despite the fact that there were people interested in him. He shot them down, every single one, because he didn't have the strength or courage to start over. He wanted Obito. Rin stood beside him, her brown eyes scanning over the names. She knew more of them -- Kakashi had never been a social butterfly, even with someone like Obito pushing him to expand his world. Kakashi finally acknowledged the words with a sound, but she gave him such a look that he sighed and racked his brain for some type of verbal response.

"This is all I have left, and it's none of your business what I do in my free time. I don't care how close you were with Obito," Kakashi said, turning his head to see the hurt expression on her face transform into anger. He was distant, even at the best of times. Obito had made him into a better man; without Obito, he saw no reason for pleasantries. 

"I'm concerned. I'm allowed to be concerned. You're my friend, Kakashi. I want what's best for you. You keep chasing ghosts and I," Rin began, her words gone the moment Kakashi turned away. "He's gone, Kakashi. He's _gone_."

"Mm, so he is." Kakashi flashed her a smile, rude as it was, and turned away from the stone. He said a silent goodbye to all he'd lost that night, then he slipped into his Hound persona, easily hiding behind cold professionalism.

He lost himself in ANBU. He knew that he'd lost a vital piece of himself when he'd lost Obito. Work had saved his life; he would have ended up like his father, worn down by the system, all of his accomplishments void. His father lived on, infamous for the failed mission that compromised the identities of twenty-seven members, all of them disappearing in a single night. Kakashi closed his eyes to try and block out the memories. His two losses had intertwined, both of them strangling his organs, slowly breaking him down, just like his job was slowly breaking him down. When the thoughts were loud, all of the pain amplified with thoughts and feelings and regrets, he sought missions, missions to hold him together, to force the pieces of himself into alignment. He lived to work and worked to live. It was the sort of unhealthy relationship that he warned new recruits of, the dangers of losing oneself. He willingly threw himself into the danger zone. He cared about his team though, always remembering to put their lives above his own, just like Obito had taught him. He would never lose another comrade.

The mission briefing took place in one of the offices throughout the underground. Government representatives matched missions with teams, and no one asked any questions. Kakashi had been in the business for years. Walking down the long white hallway, shiny dress shoes squeaking on the tiles, he took a hard right down another hall and entered into the first office, Team Ro's assigned office. The representative, a young girl named Anko greeted him with a smirk. She was more than a representative, he knew that, just by the way she moved. He had no doubt that she only moonlighted as a representative. She was likely just as experienced. He'd once been tempted to ask, but he knew better than to dig too deep. She had a cover and that was none of his concern. He was just another murderer on the payroll. Team Ro was known for high body counts.

"Looks like you're two hours late. That's not a record. I'm impressed. Let's cut to the chase. There's a big mission that we're sitting on and your name came up. It's a highly classified infiltration mission, and when I say highly classified, I mean I don't know what the hell this sealed envelope contains."

"Hm. Infiltration. How long?"

"Length to be determined."

As he thought over the tempting mission, Anko spun around in her chair. She had a takeout container on the right side of the desk, the top open to reveal empty sticks from her dango. She ate an unhealthy amount of dango, but Kakashi drank an unhealthy amount of coffee, so maybe they were the perfect pair. He'd been on long-term infiltration missions, and he knew the psychological trauma that went along with them. Only the most experienced agents went on long-term missions. There was always the risk of discovery, yes, but also the risk of losing sight of the mission. Itachi had been one to lose sight of the mission. Kakashi blamed himself for that too. A new recruit, Itachi hadn't been ready for such a long mission. He'd left for Amegakure and was never heard from again. 

"Who's on the roster?" 

"Just you, Hatake."

"A solo mission? That's rare. I bet it's assassination again. I always get the dirty jobs," he said, feigning a sigh. Anko laughed at him, slapping her palms down on the desk to stop her chair in place. "I guess there's no choice then. I'll take the mission. When do I leave?"

"Two hours. Your exit point is the southside, three-three-nine. Here," Anko said, extending the sealed envelope to him. The seal of the Hokage, the head of the government, kept the envelope closed, the thick red wax image of a spiral and a leaf reminding him of the fact that the government owned him. "Don't die. It'd be a shame to replace such a pretty face," she grinned, reaching out to poke his right cheek. Her finger trailed along the edge of his mask.

"I'll keep that in mind." He turned around and waved a hand, cutting off anything else she had to say. She had a habit of hitting on him that both amused him or horrified him. She likely operated on strictly honeypot missions. She seemed batshit insane. "Thanks," he added, slipping out of the room.

He went to the locker room assigned to his team and had a seat on one of the metal benches in the middle of the room. The place was a dead zone for electronics. As if to remind him, the bars on his phone disappeared, signaling a lack of connection. The place was an island in the middle of rough seas, something that struck him every time he stepped into the room. Kakashi dug into his right front pocket and produced a pocket knife, which he used to slice open the envelope. Multiple pages were in the envelope, which wasn't _unusual_ , but there were a lot more photos than he expected. The target was circled in each photograph, some photos black-and-white, others in color. The person wore an orange mask with black lines across the front, reminding Kakashi of a tiger. The person never removed the mask in any of the photos, and all of the people in the photos with him had their backs to the cameras. They _knew_ they were being watched, yet the target faced the camera in every shot. In the last photo, the cheeky bastard waved. 

Tobi. Kakashi had the mission information in hand, scanning over aliases. Tobi, believed to be Uchiha Madara, had been on the most-wanted list for years, but no one had ever come close to catching him. Kakashi remembered an agent being sent back to ANBU in pieces, the body crammed into a black, household garbage bag and finished with a big red bow. Up until that point, agents simply disappeared, presumed dead. The garbage bag was the first instance of Tobi making contact with one of the thousands of surveillance houses in the Land of Fire. The houses served as entry points and exit points for the underground. That house had been sealed and burnt to the ground, just another accidental fire in the country. Kakashi had more questions than answers. How much did Tobi know about ANBU? Was that bastard actually the leader behind the terrorist organization known as the Akatsuki? How dangerous was he? 

Kakashi frowned at the photos he'd laid across his thighs and the bench. His target was Tobi. He had to infiltrate the Akatsuki and kill Tobi. He needed a clean, quiet kill. And then he had to disappear. That meant he needed Sukea, a forgettable face, a forgettable man. How the hell was he supposed to infiltrate a terrorist sect? ANBU only had the group's previous bases, nothing current. He needed a contact. He needed Orochimaru. The man was a previous member of the group, before he betrayed them. Kakashi hated the guy. Orochimaru worked for the government in the research department -- the man experimented on children, his goal to produce perfect soldiers. Tenzo had been a product, and Kakashi had spent years repairing the psychological trauma. 

"Shit," Kakashi sighed, running his hands over his face. He was getting too old for the shit. Most operatives died, but he'd never been that lucky. Kakashi lowered his hands and looked down at a picture of Tobi. He wondered if Tobi would be the man to finally put him out of his misery. There was a garbage bag and a bow with his name on them. 

Kakashi burned the papers and photos before he left the locker room. Some people went home to pack their bags, but Kakashi kept packed bags in his locker. He had two hours to spare, so he took his duffel bag to the cafeteria and enjoyed a peaceful meal and a few skimmed chapters of a Murakami book. He left the underground and emerged at house three-three-nine on the southside. An undercover couple inhabiting the home greeted him as he emerged from the basement. They offered him a beer before he left, but he didn't have time. In the cramped upstairs bathroom, he applied the finishing touches on his brown wig, then he removed his mask, and put in contacts to change his eye color. The simplest of changes made a big difference. 

Kakashi grabbed his gun case, built like a professional briefcase, which had been moved to the home after mission assignment, then he left his duffel bag in the open upstairs bedroom. The house was his base for the duration of the mission. Kakashi saw a nice camera on the bedside table, so he grabbed it for himself. Camera hanging from his neck, he waved to the two operatives and slipped out the back door. He had a schedule to keep.

Officially, Jiraiya had retired from his position in the organization, and the papers spoke of a decorated war hero set on enjoying the remainder of his life. Unofficially, Jiraiya had taken charge of the Konoha spy network, which extended across the globe. There were rumors that the man could never be found in the same spot twice; the truth was that Jiraiya was very good at blending in, and people only found him if he wanted them to find him. Kakashi had a meeting with the man at a restaurant located in the tobita yukaku district. The place was a brothel disguised as a restaurant, and everyone in Konoha knew that, so Kakashi really shouldn't have been surprised. Jiraiya had always had a weakness for women, and almost all of his spies were women. Kakashi's mentor, Minato, once explained that Jiraiya had fallen in love with Tsunade, known as the slug princess. She was the best female operative to ever come out of ANBU, and then she'd disappeared. Kakashi had a feeling that information was on a need-to-know basis. 

Kakashi had no problem playing the stupid tourist -- he preferred the role -- since people underestimated him. Due to the briefcase, most of the intelligent people let him be, as yakuza liked to carry around briefcases. When he reached the restaurant, a woman greeted him at the door. Her eyes fell to the briefcase and she led him to the bar, where he found Jiraiya nursing shochu, scanning over yesterday's newspaper. Kakashi took a seat at the bar and rested his briefcase in his lap. He opened it to reveal papers hiding the compartment where he kept his gun. He opened a small map of the village, and Jiraiya leaned over and pointed to a street known for vacant warehouses. 

"That's a good tourist spot, if you're looking," Jiraiya said, smirking at him. "Not much in the way of ladies, if that's your thing. I think you should enjoy a meal or two here."

"Ah, I've already eaten. Such a shame," Kakashi played along, quickly marking the coordinates for the building. He had his meeting place with Orochimaru. "I'm shocked you aren't seducing your waitress," he said, voice low. Jiraiya laughed, so he smiled. 

"What makes you think I haven't already done that?"

"Minato must be so proud of you."

"How is he?"

"Haven't heard from him in twelve years. It's that way when you go dark. Kushina is dark too. I'm surprised you didn't go dark. I haven't had a conversation with you in over a decade."

"It's that way, isn't it?"

Going dark meant wiping a person off the map. It meant empty graves. Minato had been in line for Hokage. That had been announced to few. Kakashi knew that his mentor had won the position, the same way that Jiraiya knew, because Minato wouldn't have gone dark for any other reason. The man was a legend, a god among men. It hurt to lose Minato. It hurt to lose Kushina. Obito had made everything better. Kakashi ordered a drink for himself. He made a rule not to drink on a mission, but really needed something to distract him. Jiraiya toasted with him, both thankful for surviving, and then Jiraiya filled an hour with tales of life in an unnamed city in an unnamed country. Kakashi wondered when his life had taken such a dramatic turn, and then he remembered he was born destined for ANBU. He never really had a choice. And he was great at what he did. 

"He'll be there soon. You should get going," Jiraiya said, wrapping up his last story. Kakashi nodded, then he finished the last of his drink. "Listen, kid, I'm sorry I wasn't around for you. If I had the choice, I would have been, but this," Jiraiya paused, frowning, "it's bigger than you or me. If you need me, leave a message with Suki. It'll find me." Jiraiya pointed to a woman leaning over a table, her maid outfit riding up, revealing more of her creamy thighs. 

"I don't hold it against you. I did, at the time, but I was young. The years have taught me that we're all slaves to the system. The only difference between us and civilians is we have more guns."

"Now you sound like Tsunade. Get out of here with that talk."

Kakashi smiled, eyes briefly closing, then he patted the man's shoulder and left the restaurant. When he glanced back, he saw Jiraiya openly groping his waitress. Typical. 

Kakashi chose to take the train to save himself the effort of walking to the other side of the city. The train was crowded, all of the seats filled, so he stood between a group of businessmen and a sleeping backpacker sprawled across two seats. Before his stop, Kakashi _accidentally_ kicked the man's seat a few times until the man bolted upright. Kakashi left the train just as the man accused someone of kicking the seat.

The warehouse district was perfect for clandestine affairs. Yakuza frequented the buildings on the river's edge, but they knew better than to interfere with government business. If the government wanted them gone, they would be gone. As it was, they remained on neutral ground, unbothered by the fact that they had to share. Kakashi walked from the platform to the warehouse district, stopping every now and then to snap pictures. When he passed the last of the civilians, Kakashi stopped taking pictures. 

"So you decided to show up." Orochimaru stood at the railing, his back to Kakashi, though he looked over a shoulder. "You've grown."

"People tend to do that," Kakashi smiled, the expression making Orochimaru laugh. "You have something for me?"

"Quid pro quo," Orochimaru responded, lightly drumming his fingers atop the metal railing. Kakashi reacted into his suitcase and produced the map again, along with a black, fine-tipped marker. "I don't need a map, silly boy."

"You want the head of the department that's been pilfering information. Let's just say I've had disagreements with him and there's a mole in there I'd be willing to share. The entrance to the sector is here, in a curry shop. There's a false wall in the lobby. A kid named Kabuto works there. One of your pets that disappeared, am I right?" Kakashi circled the spot on the map to show the location of the shop. Orochimaru smiled, an expression that seemed to slide across his face. 

"I always did like him. Does the head of the department have a name?"

"He might."

"There's a cave system in the Land of Rivers. It's been abandoned for years. It was the second base, but the longest operating one since the founding of Akatsuki. Enter the cave system and head south, toward the coast." Orochimaru handed over a single sheet of paper, the correct path through the cave network. "If they want you to find them, you'll find them. It's that simple."

"They call him Danzo. People have been after him for decades. No one knows what he looks like," Kakashi shrugged, taking the offered map. Orochimaru nodded. "I'm going to assume that you want to kill him."

"Did I ask you about your mission?"

"Ah, forgive me. Good luck."

"If I were you, I'd be careful. They have a nasty habit of turning men into monsters."

"Aren't we all monsters?"

"I knew I liked you."

Orochimaru made his skin crawl, but he managed another smile, then the two parted, leaving in opposite directions. Kakashi fell back into his Sukea role and boarded another train. The journey to the Land of Rivers would take about two hours, then he would have to proceed on foot. Just the thought of the trip had him sighing, but he had to admit the mission was likely going to be the most thrilling thing in his life since the assassination of the Mizukage. _That_ had been fun. 

When the train reached his stop, he walked the two blocks to an ordinary parking garage. He walked up to the woman in the small parking booth and she opened the window. 

"009720," he said, skipping a greeting. The woman turned to her laptop, the black screen suddenly filled with numbers and pictures of vehicles. "Date of return unknown, preferably something practical. Possible offroad."

"Second floor, seventh spot."

Kakashi turned and went into the garage, taking the stairs to the second floor. As he approached the car, the doors unlocked. His smartphone worked to unlock assigned cars, so he knew he'd found the appropriate car. Inside, he placed his briefcase in the passenger seat, then he shifted into reverse and began the journey. The drive was relatively nice, until he reached the Land of Rivers. The roads became winding, twisting up and down the many hills, until he reached Tanigakure. He dropped the car off and registered the location, then the next part of his plans took place. He bought materials for hiking and transferred his favorite gun into a rucksack and changed from loose fitted casual clothing into a black, sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots. The walking trails in the area easily connected and allowed him to save time. Once he reached the end of the line, he cut through wooded areas until he reached open land. Konoha was surrounded by trees, so Kakashi was used to navigating forests. He made it to the cave at sunset, then he pulled out a flashlight and his map and started the beginning of a long night. 

The tunnels were neverending. Without Orochimaru's map, he would have gotten turned around, easily lost in the dark and damp place. Shortly after he discovered the chirping colony of bats headed out for the night, he came to a stop in front of two tunnels, one going left and one going right. His flashlight flickered once, twice, then went out, so he tucked the flashlight back into his bag and used the light on his phone. The map had wet sections from water dripping down onto the cave floor, so some of the ink ran, leaving him with blurred lines. 

"I would take the left, unless you want to end up in the deserts of the Land of Wind."

Tense, Kakashi lowered his map and turned around. A man sat, legs crisscrossed, on the cave floor. He lifted his head and Kakashi saw the distinctive orange and black lines of an all-too-familiar mask. As if to add to the situation, Tobi waved at him.

"Hi!"

"Well, hello there."

"I'm Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes, you are. You saved me a lot of time and trouble," Kakashi said, smiling at the man. Tobi made a show of being bashful, but they both knew it was an act. Looking down at his map, Kakashi slowly began to fold it up, but Tobi jerked upright, so Kakashi froze, caught between lashing out and remaining still. "You're a fast one."

"Tobi is a runner," Tobi said, doing some mock stretches. He put his arms up and leaned to the side, then his back popped and he sighed. "There we go! So you have a map. I have one too." Tobi poked his right temple a couple of times. "I bet my map is better than yours," he sang. 

"Hm. You know, you may be right. I'm Sukea," Kakashi said, bowing. 

"Oh wow. Sukea," Tobi repeated, not making a move to bow. Tobi snapped his fingers, "I bet you could help me, and maybe I might help you!"

Kakashi arched a brow, silently considering the offer. He really had nothing to lose. He had mastered hand-to-hand combat before he even entered the system. But something about Tobi was _off_. Kakashi felt as if they were both actors hiding behind masks. Reports claimed that Tobi was unhinged. The only reason the world knew his name was because he insisted on leaving calling cards wherever he went, painting the world's biggest target on his back. Tobi was arrogant. And yet he stood before Kakashi and had the nerve to begin another round of stretches. Again, Kakashi had nothing to lose. 

"How may I help you, Tobi?"

"There's a rat sneaking through these tunnels and Tobi has to find him!"

"Tobi?"

"Yes?"

"Am I the rat?"

"You are!" Tobi clapped his hands, then he leaned into Kakashi's personal space, closing the distance between them. "Now what can I help you with, _Sukea_?" Kakashi blinked a few times, the sudden purr in Tobi's voice making him extremely uncomfortable. "Oh! You smell nice!" Just like that, Tobi was back again, never missing a beat. 

"You smell," Kakashi began, at a loss. The man smelled like cedarwood, not at all what he expected. Frowning, he grabbed a flailing Tobi and dragged him in for another sniff. "Huh. You smell nice too." 

"I do?" Tobi grabbed a handful of his black cloak and took a sniff, then he released the cloak and shrugged. "If you say so, Sukea."

Kakashi let the seconds tick, still contemplating the man before him. Orochimaru had said that the group would find him. How long had they known about him? Why would Tobi greet him? There were other members of the organization, some known, some basically ghosts. Tobi made a show of scratching his ear, then the sound of a ringtone filled the tunnel. Tobi patted his cloak, then reached inside to pull out a cellphone. Kakashi didn't think they had reception in a cave. No, he had no signal. Instead, Tobi turned the phone around so Kakashi could see the alarm.

"Looks like your time is up," Tobi announced, dismissing the alarm. In the quiet following the blaring alarm, Kakashi balled up the map and threw it over his shoulder. "Ooh, littering! Sukea is being bad now."

"I want in."

"In? You're already in. In this tunnel. In this system of caves. In the Land of Rivers. In trouble."

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh, _in_. I see now. What's in it for me?"

"What could you possibly want from me?" Kakashi smiled, eyes briefly closing. Tobi rubbed his chin in thought, groping the chin of his mask. "Shouldn't you already have something in mind? You can't be this aggravating all of the time," Kakashi sighed. 

"Now, now. I didn't rush you. Alright! I want your gun, and the knife at your left ankle. And any writing utensils," Tobi said, pointing at the spots. "I can't just let you into the super secret club when you're armed and dangerous."

Kakashi stared at him for several minutes, both of them unwilling to move. How long had they been monitoring him? What else did they know about him? And he thought of Orochimaru again. The Akatsuki made monsters out of men. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Tobi stuck out a gloved hand, palm facing up. Kakashi slowly bent down to unstrap the combat knife at his left ankle. He dropped the weapon into Tobi's hand, then he stood there, daring the man to challenge him for the gun. 

"Sukea, I'm getting impatient."

"I don't have a gun."

"Give me your gun."

"I don't have a gun."

"Fine, then empty your bag out onto the ground. If you don't have a weapon in there, then we won't have a problem! But if you do, if you do then," Tobi trailed off, once again stroking the chin of his mask. Kakashi sat the bag down on the ground and began rooting around in it, pulling out a change of clothes, snacks, water, a spare camera -- Tobi watched the pile grow. "Alright. Now the gun. Right there. Under the fake bottom."

"How much do you know about me?" Cranky, Kakashi moved the bottom of the bag and pulled out the case for his Remington. Tobi whistled at the sight of it. It wasn't a standard issue from the government. The gun had been passed down to him from his father. "Ah," Kakashi said, pulling the case away from Tobi's hand, "I want this back. Do we have an understanding?"

"Understood. Tobi will take good care of it!" Tobi took the case and dropped it on the ground, making a show of juggling it, as if it were awkward. Kakashi sighed, silently praying for strength. "What a nice gun!" The next thing Kakashi knew, he was moving out of Tobi's line of fire. "Pew! Pew!" 

"Are you sure you're a part of the organization?"

"Huh?"

The gun went off and a stray shot hit the rocks overhead, chipping off a large chunk, which promptly slammed into the tunnel floor. Tobi looked down at the gun, then he used a free hand to rub the back of his head. Kakashi grabbed the gun and put it back into the case, then he shoved the case into Tobi's arms. The things Kakashi put up with for the sake of a mission. Tobi was _not_ the leader of Akatsuki. That left the question hanging in the air. Kakashi would have to find the real leader of the group, learn their plans, and complete the mission. Armed with a combat knife, a gun, and one permanent marker, Tobi led the way through the tunnels. Near the end, Tobi asked Kakashi to turn off the light on his cellphone. His battery was getting low, so he didn't complain. He heard the echo of the sea, then saw the water crash against the opening. Slowly, the tunnel dipped down.

"There's a boat. We won't have to swim," Tobi informed him, looking over. Kakashi learned a lot about others through subtle nonverbal clues; with the mask in the way, Kakashi lost a valuable tool. "We're late and it's all your fault."

"I make a habit of running late," Kakashi said, another smile on his face. Tobi laughed, then shook his head, mumbling something that Kakashi couldn't catch. The crash of the waves drowned out the one-sided conversation.

A small wooden dinghy sat at the mouth of the cave, most of the front on dry land to stop the boat from drifting. Kakashi could swim -- he'd had missions requiring him to be at sea -- but he still hated boats. Something about the constant movement made him feel ill. Obito had been the one to love boats. Obito had built them imaginary lives as fishermen. That had been the first time he'd ever considered leaving ANBU, and he should have done it when he had the chance, when he had someone worth leaving for. Tobi placed the gun case in the boat, then he strapped the knife to his own left ankle. Tobi motioned with both hands at the cheery little boat. The thing was mostly white, but there were little blue waves along the side, as if the boat were already at sea. Kakashi stepped into the boat and his stomach twisted at the mere thought of seasickness.

"Now we enjoy a peaceful boat ride together. Isn't it romantic, Sukea?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You're a photographer?"

"I wouldn't call myself a photographer."

"What would you call yourself then, Sukea?"

Lonely. Kakashi laughed and tried to brush off the thought, but every mission had been reminding him of his own loneliness. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Rin had finally agreed to go out with Tenzo, emotionally stunted as the man was, and that left Kakashi with no single friends, if he could even consider them friends. Tobi didn't repeat the question, so Kakashi chose not to respond. Tobi was in charge of rowing the boat, as he informed Kakashi, and he wasn't bad at all, so Kakashi made note of that. The duration of the trip, the force of the water against the boat -- Tobi likely had some muscle on his bones, though his personality hinted at physical weakness. 

"You sure like to stare," Tobi pointed out, suddenly stopping in the middle of the water. So many horror stories had been written about people being murdered and sent into the depths, but Tobi didn't have anything to weigh his body down, so he assumed he was safe.

"You only have one hole in your mask," Kakashi said, lifting a hand to point to the lone hole. Tobi tipped his head to the side. "You only have one eye?"

"I only need one eye." The way he said it left Kakashi uneasy. He'd said it with such certainty, such confidence, that Kakashi was left with another conflicting opinion of the man. Tobi had shown no knowledge of proper firearm handling, yet he alluded to the fact that he only needed one eye, as if he only needed one hit. "Tell me something about you, Sukea!"

Kakashi knew everything about interrogation in all of its forms. Tobi managed to be both incredibly intelligent and unbelievably stupid. Kakashi looked out at the island in the distance. He'd always liked a little truth here and there when it came to his spy missions, because a man looked genuine when he talked about something that interested him. So he thought of his children, his eight, amazing, disgusting children. He didn't need eight dogs, no man really needed eight dogs, but they were trained dogs with deceased partners or ones that had failed the training program altogether. Obito had brought home the first dog, but Kakashi had lost her years ago, the first and last female dog he ever owned.

"I have eight dogs."

"Eight? Wow! That's a lot! What are their names?" 

"Pakkun, Guruko, Uhei, Bull, Akino, Urushi, Shiba, and Bisuke."

"Do you have a favorite?" Tobi leaned in as if they were going to exchange secrets, so Kakashi leaned in too. Kakashi didn't have a favorite, but no one had ever asked him before. The dog with the worst history was Bull. Bull had dragged his dead partner back to Konoha and refused to let anyone near the body. "I bet it's Pakkun, right?"

"Sure, Tobi," Sukea replied. Before Kakashi pulled back, Tobi reached out and poked Kakashi's nose. "Do you have any pets?"

"I used to, but they don't live forever, do they," Tobi said, the words a statement rather than a question. They were silent for the remainder of the boat ride, which took further into the night. 

Kakashi imagined that the organization would operate out of another cave, but he was wrong. According to records and reports, Wave County was an impoverished country run by a yakuza boss simply known as Gato. Gato used a legitimate shipping business as a way to launder money, and the world turned a blind eye to him. From where they were, the houses seemed fine, even newer than the homes in Konoha. As Tobi jumped out of the dinghy and pulled the boat up onto the shore, Kakashi followed. The nearby wooden dock had no more room, as part of it had been washed away, but Kakashi doubted anyone would touch the boat. 

"Looks nice, doesn't it? It's much better without the stench."

"Stench?"

"Mhm. Stench." Tobi stood on the shore, hands on his hips, and took in a fresh breath of air. "Let's go!"

The terrorist organization operated as some kind of hostel, though no one else lived there. Tobi announced that he was _home_ then proceeded into an ordinary living room. The place looked like an ordinary house. Kakashi stood in front of the front door and tried to make sense of everything. When Tobi returned, people seemed to crawl out of the woodwork. They all wore the same style of cloak, all black with dark grey trim. Tobi walked to Kakashi's side and pulled the man forward, closer to the people who seemed so out of place against the floral-print couch, faded armchairs, and nature paintings. Something was wrong, very wrong. Kakashi blinked at them as they conversed amongst themselves. They all seemed as ordinary as the home, yet no one took time for introductions.

"How much do you know about money laundering and currency exchanges between nations and online?" The one who spoke had darker skin and terrible scars all over his face, as if someone had meant to cut him from ear to ear but only managed to split a portion of his face. "Useless."

"So he doesn't give a shit about money. Big deal. What matters is his take on new age religion. You can tell a lot about a man based on his religious preferences," another man spoke, cloak opened to reveal the smooth skin of his chest. 

"Enough." The only woman in the room made her way around everyone and stood between Kakashi and the assembled Akatsuki. "You were supposed to dispose of the rat, not bring him to our base unannounced. What were you _thinking_? You've compromised us!"

"So we kill him. Problem solved." The man was tall, already intimidating, even without the massive sword on his back. 

Itachi stood there, older, but alive, and Kakashi temporarily lost the ability to breathe. The boy wasn't a boy at all. The years hadn't been kind to him, judging by the apathetic look on his face. Kakashi wondered if Itachi would blow his cover, exposing his identity to them all. Kakashi knew he could handle himself, but not without a weapon, not against so many people. Kakashi waited for the bickering to start and end, start and end, until a man entered from what appeared to be the kitchen. He used a walker to get around, and his steps were slow and shaky, but Kakashi recognized Nagato. Many people wrote him off, but Kakashi had always had a feeling that the leader of the fallen Amegakure resistance had moved on to being leader of Akatsuki. Nagato looked at him through bloodshot eyes. The man was ill, likely terminally ill. 

"What's your name?" 

"Sukea."

"Allegiance?"

"None."

"Former allegiance?"

"Kumogakure. I was a member of the Lightning Brigade."

Lie. Lie. Lie. Kakashi knew all about lying. Facial tics, something as subtle as a light twitch to something as obvious as eye movement, gave people away. Nagato studied him for several minutes, and no one said a word. Kakashi knew about the Lightning Brigade and the fast-paced maneuvers used in the Third World War. He'd tangled with Kumogakure, almost lost his life in a battle with them. And then he'd returned to the shadows. Kumogakure watched and waited, as a lot of the older cities had learned. Nagato motioned Tobi forward, so Tobi crossed the room to stand before Nagato. 

"He is your responsibility now. His failures are your failures; his successes are your successes. We're leaving in seventy-two hours. Everything goes." The people in the room murmured complaints, but they dispersed, leaving Kakashi with Tobi. 

"Am I going to learn their names?" 

"Maybe. It doesn't work like that here. You earn their names."

"I've earned yours?"

"Tobi is easy to please!"

Tobi. Kakashi smiled for him and followed him into the kitchen, where he encountered a mess. Laptops were spread out across every possible open space, the screens showing different markets throughout the world, monitoring the fluctuating prices of precious metals. Copper was the big thing. Kakuzu worked between the laptops, easily switching screens. When he noticed Kakashi, he made a point to hide the screen he was on, as if Kakashi wanted the information. But information and money equaled power in their world. Tobi offered Sukea cold rice and vegetable soup that still looked surprisingly condensed against the water surrounding the lump. Kakashi took the rice and left the soup. 

"So you're stuck with him now, hm? Good luck," a blond piped up, the end of the question sounding more like a verbal tic. Tobi promised to visit his senpai, and that had the blond simmering. "Go play with your friend!"

"Come on, Sukea, the best stuff is upstairs!" Tobi grabbed his hand and Kakashi noted how their hands fit together, even through Tobi's black glove. He wanted his belongings, which he'd left in the living room, but Tobi pulled him upstairs to an ordinary second floor. "I'll show you my room."

"Uh." Kakashi didn't know what to make of the room. He'd anticipated a pillow fort, honestly, but the place was surprisingly clean and stocked with weapons cases and ammunition, enough to support a small army. "Are those explosives?"

"They aren't mine. I don't do explosives anymore. My senpai is better. Now I just fight bad guys, like you do, Sukea."

"I was more of a lone wolf. I didn't fit in anywhere."

"Then you'll fit in here. We're all lone wolves, but we've made a pack."

"Do you frequently abandon bases?" The subject change helped the ache in his chest. 

"We're a mobile unit, so we move around a lot. You'll get used to it. It took me a few years. Now I can't imagine settling down."

Kakashi sat down on one of the beds pressed against the wall. The walls were decorated in cracks, the hideous, lavender wallpaper slowly peeling away, starting in the top left corner of the room. Tobi sat on the bed across from Kakashi and stared at him, as if waiting for the next conversation. Kakashi knew not to ask a lot of questions, and Tobi, as stupid as he acted, knew better than to supply any critical information. Tobi threw himself back on the bed and laced his fingers behind his head. 

"Who's going to take care of your dogs?"

"I have a friend who doesn't mind watching them. He's good with them and they like him."

"Like a boyfriend?"

"No. Just a friend." Tobi lifted his head enough for Kakashi to understand that Tobi didn't believe him. Kakashi chuckled, then he decided to provide a little more. "Romantic relationships don't work well when the government owns you. How much of yourself is yours? The missions and the cities come first. How much of yourself is yours to give? None, really."

"Is that what you really think?" 

"I haven't been proven wrong."

"The government only owns you if you let it own you. You're free here. Maybe this is your chance to rediscover who you are, what it means to be Sukea." Tobi pointed at him and he stared at the extended index finger. For a moment, Kakashi tasted temptation. What kept him in Konoha? Tobi continued talking, words filling in the blanks in Kakashi's mind. "I was a prisoner of war before Akatsuki saved me. Back then, there were only three members. We collect people as we go, people searching for a purpose or people finally waking up."

"I've heard that the goal of Akatsuki is chaos," Kakashi began, interrupted by Tobi's sudden laughter. "I know. I don't believe that either. I wouldn't be here."

"What do _you_ think the goal of Akatsuki is then, Sukea?"

"I think it's about a revolution. There are no known democratic countries, not after Konoha planted a puppet government in Amegakure. This group was born in that revolution, but ultimately lost the war. Change isn't always bad. There's nothing wrong with a democratic process. It's a relief from the daily grind associated with military dictatorships. Maybe this group can do it. Maybe it can't. Ultimately, chaos just sounds more fun," Kakashi said, winking. 

"Sukea is so smart!"

"You're going to make me blush."

"Tobi would like to see that."

Kakashi had expected a joke, something witty or something simple, not the tone Tobi used to respond. Before Kakashi could process the response and think of something to say, Deidara stuck his head into the room and looked between the two. Tobi jerked upright and waved, a little too enthusiastic for Deidara's tastes, if the glare said anything. 

"New blood, you're up. You got a mission in Kirigakure. Take that moron with you." Deidara nodded toward Tobi, then he turned and left. It was a test -- Kakashi knew that -- so he turned to Tobi. 

"Please take care of me," Kakashi smiled, eyes briefly closing. It was something he should have said when they were downstairs, but better late than never. "Who assigns the missions?"

"Don't worry about it, Sukea! I'll take care of everything!"

"Uh, alright."

"Be right back!"

Tobi jogged out of the room, leaving Kakashi staring at the empty spot on the bed. With no one in the room, Kakashi got up and closed the door, then he started looking through the room for clues. Clothes. Maps. Explosives. Bullets. He found a rocket launcher in the closet, so he looked for serial numbers. The weapon originated in the Land of Water, but the locality number had been worn away. The rumor was that the organization had installed a puppet government, but a new Mizukage stepped up and the bloody revolution continued. Finding nothing else, Kakashi turned to open the door again. Hand hovering over the doorknob, Kakashi jerked back when the knob turned. Itachi stood in the doorway, so Kakashi sighed and returned to his spot on the bed. Itachi closed the door, but he didn't sit down.

"So Konoha sent another spy."

"Ah, the others. Well, they decided they wanted to send the best of the best."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Classified."

"You're here because someone wants you here. The moment you entered the tunnels, you belonged to Akatsuki."

"So I go from being property of the government to being property of a terrorist group. You disappeared. Are you still undercover?"

"Officially, yes, but I answer to no one."

"Tobi got the mission! Oh, look who it is," Tobi said, poking his head into the room. Tobi had a scroll in one hand and a plate of onigiri in his other hand. "Did you make friends, Sukea?" Tobi offered a rice ball to Itachi but Itachi shook his head, passing up the offer. 

"I'd like to think so," Kakashi said, making eye contact with Itachi. "So are we friends now?"

"For now," Itachi nodded. 

With nothing else to say, Itachi left the room, allowing Tobi and Kakashi to share the umeboshi onigiri. Kakashi didn't mind the plum; overall, the snack was better than the tasteless rice he'd been served earlier. Tobi sat in the middle of the bed and broke the seal on the scroll, then he brought the scroll closer to his face, once again being overdramatic. Kakashi allowed Tobi to read the scroll, then Tobi offered him the mission details. The code they used was old, definitely originating in rural Rain. They were going to infiltrate Kirigakure and take out the daimyo and Mizukage in three days, when the two had a formal meeting to address the uprising. So Akatsuki hadn't successfully removed the first family; Kirigakure passed the role of Mizukage down through the village's oldest, elitist family. 

"Everyone knows your mask."

"I'm not wearing _this_ mask, Sukea! I'll blend right in. No problem."

"My mistake."

The journey to Kirigakure required a long boat ride, but they took a different route, one leading away from the dock. Kakashi thought about asking, but something told him to follow along. He wanted Tobi to trust him. He needed patience. A small plane was tucked into an ordinary barn. As Tobi removed the cover, Kakashi took a look around the barn. There were all-terrain vehicles tucked into the back, hidden behind hay and farming equipment. The country produced a lot of mandarin, melons, and persimmons, but Kakashi hadn't heard much about vegetables. Tobi called Kakashi over, so Kakashi grabbed a few oranges from a crate and returned to the plane. Tobi had managed to get it out of the barn and set up outside, facing a large field. Tobi threw Kakashi a pair of orange goggles and he froze. The goggles bounced off his chest and he had to scramble to catch them before they hit the ground. Tobi, partially in the plane, looked quite comical with goggles on, but Kakashi didn't laugh. Orange goggles reminded him of Obito.

The plane ride took hours, and Kakashi actually piloted for some of the journey. For being a total clown, Tobi was a great pilot. He pointed out little islands frequently missed on large-scale maps. One island was known as Goku, an uninhabited island once used to launch an attack on Uzushiogakure during the Second World War. Kakashi hadn't been alive then. When they landed, they landed on an outer island and disguised the plane as much as possible with a dark green tarp and fallen branches. As they prepared to take the motorboat to the main island, Tobi headed off into the forest and emerged wearing a different mask that reminded Kakashi too much of the infamous hunter nin of Kirigakure. The mask had slits for eye holes and a water pattern in indigo on the lower half of the mask. Had the group killed members? Tobi handed a mask to Kakashi, so they both looked like hunter nin, his mask being plain with one diagonal green streak going over his left eye, and then they continued the rest of the journey. 

"I didn't know you had a plane." Tobi looked away from the sunset and nodded. "Are there other planes?"

"Maybe."

"How did you get the masks?"

"There was a group of them waiting for us on the island. They tracked our plane. Their corpses didn't have a use for the masks. I stole their clothing too."

"You didn't need help?"

"Does that surprise you?"

He'd underestimated Tobi. Kakashi had broken a major rule about judging a book by its cover. Tobi presented himself as a comedian, someone incapable of completing major tasks on his own, but he was highly skilled, an official threat. When they made out the island in the distance, Tobi cut the engine and they rowed to the shore. Tobi took them up through the marshes, then they hid the boat in the weeds. They changed their clothes and strapped on their weapons, then Kakashi gathered the lone case with their sniper rifle. They approached from the eastern side of the island. By then, they had one day until the meeting. Kakashi thought they would wait it out in the trees, but Tobi led the way through the shadows to the outskirts of a city reeking of poverty. Tobi stopped walking, so Kakashi stopped beside him.

"We own this city. Everyone here works for Akatsuki."

"There are children here."

"I think you know that age doesn't matter, Kakashi." Kakashi had his gun drawn and pointed at Tobi's head before the man could say anything else. Tobi held up both hands, but he moved closer, putting the end of the silencer against the mask, right over his forehead. "Yes, we know exactly who you are and why you're here."

"So the leader," Kakashi began, frowning behind his mask. "He knows it's me?"

"Yep! He's known for a while. He's been leaving messages for you," Tobi said, hand closed around the silencer, ready for a bullet. "You haven't seen them then. There's always been a place in Akatsuki for you, but we weren't ready. We're ready now. Right now, several other members are taking on kage. We're going to dismantle the establishments all at once."

"Who are you?"

"Hm? I'm Tobi!"

"Take off the mask and show me your face."

"I've always liked your commanding voice. So strict and intimidating. Mm. Now isn't the time for that. Now is the time when you decide who you want to be. Are you ANBU, or are you Akatsuki? Do you want to spend the rest of your life as property, owned by the government? Do you want something _more_? I can give you so much more, Kakashi."

The gun had never felt so heavy in his hand. Tobi didn't make a move to take the gun, even though Kakashi knew the man had the skill to turn the tides. They would fight to the death, and then what, would they go on, following the same path carved out for them years ago? Akatsuki was an unknown, and Kakashi lived by the books again, having long ago outgrown the sense of freedom he'd tasted with Obito. What could Tobi offer him? Kakashi thought of the friendships he'd neglected, the people he would leave behind, and all because he wanted something more than a world in shades of grey. There was corruption -- he knew all about corruption -- but he'd never considered throwing everything away. The thought of leaving everything he knew shook him to his core. Leaving meant breaking a routine he understood, the one that kept him moving forward. If he didn't move forward, he knew he wouldn't be moving at all, and he remembered how that felt. Maybe he was still standing still. Maybe he didn't understand the difference. Slowly, Kakashi lowered the gun. 

"Good," Tobi said, patting Kakashi's upper arms. The realization came when Tobi turned and headed into the city. "Come on, Kakashi. Now isn't the time," Tobi repeated. And his childish persona appeared again.

Somewhere along the line, they had met. Kakashi recalled photographs of Tobi waving, the bows attached to garbage bags filled with body parts. Had the presents come with cards? Kakashi followed Tobi, trailing after the man in silence. They stayed at an inn, though they took the attic room, allowing them privacy and security, in case patrols searched the city. Kakashi sat on his futon and stared out across the dimly lit room. There were wooden boards, newspaper, and a sheet covering the room's only window, a large, circular window meant to be the crown of the rundown home. Tobi sat across from him, sipping a drink through a bendy straw slipped beneath the bottom of his mask. Kakashi picked up his mask and stared at the dried blood along the inside of the mask. He'd had a nosebleed sometime during their travel and hadn't even noticed. 

"What messages were left for me?"

"Your dogs. Didn't you find it odd that they just seemed to show up on your doorstep? Your friend is also a contact."

"Which friend?"

"Anko. Genma too. Orochimaru may play the loyalty card well, but he still works for us. He warned you though, didn't he? Just like Itachi."

Kakashi didn't know why he chose to remain with Tobi. The mission meant assassinating the two highest officials in Kirigakure. At the end of the day, overthrowing the government in Kirigakure, and by extension the Land of Water, meant nothing to him. The place had been unstable for decades. Sighing, Kakashi fell back onto his futon, then rolled over onto his side to face Tobi, who seemed content cleaning the sniper rifle. The ridiculous bendy straw was still in the cup next to him. 

"I want to see your face," Kakashi finally spoke. Tobi laid the gun down in its case and turned to face him. "If we've met, I'll remember you."

"I don't want that to be a factor in your decision." Tobi looked different without the orange-and-black mask. He didn't look like himself. "I want you to choose Akatsuki because that's what you want, not because of me."

"ANBU is all that I know. You're asking me to make a life-changing decision based on what, the fact that I hate my life? I do. There have been times when I tried to die," Kakashi began, deciding to be transparent. Tobi interrupted him.

"I know. I saved you."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Sometimes it's just the right thing to do?"

"Nice try."

Kakashi closed his eyes, then he opened them again, shaking off the desire for sleep. He threw his blankets off, kicking at the sheets that still clung to his ankles, then he moved over to Tobi's futon and sat down in front of him. Their knees barely brushed. Kakashi had shied away from physical contact, but he forced his presence onto Tobi. Tobi sat there, hands resting atop his thighs, as Kakashi reached out for the mask. He expected Tobi to punch him, honestly, but Tobi remained perfectly still. The lack of response had Kakashi second guessing himself. 

"Well?"

"You're supposed to fight with me."

"We're probably going to fight once you remove the mask."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"100% chance."

Kakashi grasped the bottom edge of the mask and Tobi grabbed his hand, stopping him. Kakashi pulled back, so Tobi reached up and lifted the mask up and off. Kakashi hadn't felt such a whirlwind of emotions in over a decade and it had him choking on words. Obito reached up to touch the scarred side of his face, but Kakashi pulled his hand away. Their fingers tangled together, even if neither had meant for that to happen. Obito had expected Kakashi to punch him; instead, Kakashi had a handful of Obito's shirt and dragged the man into a rough, messy kiss that tasted too much like grape juice. Eventually, Kakashi regained his senses, then he simply threw himself at Obito and they ended up flat on the futon, Kakashi fisting Obito's shirt, violently shaking him. 

"You never came home," Kakashi hissed, choosing anger over relief, fury over tears. Obito hurried out apology after apology, but Kakashi kept shaking him. "Why? I might just kill you with my bare hands," Kakashi frowned.

"Wait! Wait. I told you I was a prisoner of war. You know what happens with prisoners of war. They go into the underground and they don't come out. Those three Amegakure soldiers saved my life, and I dedicated mine to freeing people, people like us. I didn't mean to, to," Obito struggled with the word, "look in on you so much? When I got the approval to bring you in, I took a chance and pulled some strings."

"You stalked me."

"No!"

"What would you like to call it then, _Tobi_?"

"Persistently watching? Aggressively pursuing? No, too much. I subscribed to your life. I don't know! I wasn't stalking you!"

"You left me," Kakashi whispered, the words soft, fragile. Obito reached out to touch Kakashi but Kakashi pulled away. Kakashi got up and went back to his futon, where he dropped down onto his tangled sheets and stared at the window again. "You expect me to forgive you."

"I've always been there. You just didn't notice. What do you want me to say, Kakashi?"

"Say you regret it."

"I regretted it every single day, but there was no place for me there, not anymore. Used tools are thrown away, and that's what the government sees ANBU members as, tools."

"I would have left for you."

"I want a better world. I want a better world for you, for us. I want you, Kakashi," Obito said, moving over to Kakashi's futon. He tugged the brown wig from Kakashi's hair and smoothed out the stubborn silver locks, then he placed his fingertips beneath Kakashi's chin and tilted the man's head up so that they could kiss again. "I want you," he mumbled into Kakashi's neck, hot breath fanning out across Kakashi's skin.

"Do you, or do you want what I can do for you?" Kakashi still kissed him, even after the question, even after Obito tried to respond. "I think," he said, turning so that their cheeks touched, "I think I'd destroy the world for you."

"I want a revolution, not genocide," Obito snorted, tongue darting out to taste Kakashi's skin. "What are the chances of me getting laid tonight?" Obito moved so that he straddled Kakashi's legs. 

"I'm not leaving without Rin and Gai," Kakashi stated, unwilling to budge. Obito sighed at him. "I owe them. I want them safe."

"Fine. We'll get them out, alright? We'll find a safe place for them," Obito promised, kissing Kakashi once more. "It's unfair that you're so sexy."

"Hm. 79% chance."

"I'll let you top."

"Ah, you used to get so grumpy about it."

"This offer doesn't last forever, smug bastard," Obito huffed. Kakashi smirked at him and grabbed Obito's ass. "So what are my chances, Kakashi?"

"I'd say it's 100% now," Kakashi said, forcing Obito into his arms with a little shove. Kakashi held onto Obito for so long that Obito thought their plans had cooled. "Don't ever do this again, Obito. Never again."

"I promise. Never again," Obito replied, arms tightly wrapped around the quiet man. They stayed that way until Obito complained about his arms aching. "What about the mission?"

"Looks like we're celebrating by ending a military dictatorship," Kakashi smiled. Obito chuckled, content leaning against Kakashi's chest. "I think we should go with Konoha next. I believe there's a Hokage we need to free."


End file.
